RA017
Synopsis Claire escorts Yazmyne and her adoring crowd to her gym, a small stadium decorated with balloons, paint, and streamers that placed across the halls. Claire welcomes Yazmyne to her gym and asks if the challenger is ready. The crowd takes their seats, including Emma and Megumi. The battle is to be broadcasted across the city so they can all see Claire win. Emma tells Megumi that she warned Yazmyne not to do this since she lost the Lantana Contest, but after seeing this display, she believes Claire is bound to lose. Eevee hops off Yazmyne's shoulders, and the battle begins. Claire starts the battle with Dodrio and Yazmyne selects Aerodactyl. When Aerodactyl is summoned, Bagon pops out of Yazmyne's PokeBall to see her idol fight, but Yazmyne doesn't mind. Yazmyne is granted the first move and she orders a super-effective Thunder Fang. Dodrio and its quick feet easily dodge the attack and fire off a Tri-Attack. Its three heads release a Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Flamethrower. Aerodactyl flies over the attack and begins glowing silver. Aerodactyl clips the tips of his wings together, which release an orb of rocky silver energy, which he fires to explode onto Dodrio. Yazmyne quickly scans the attack into her Pokedex, which reveals that Aeordactyl just learned Ancient Power. Dodrio gets back onto its feet and attacks with Thrash. Aerodactyl flies away, but Dodrio demonstrates its species powerful jumping abilities to pummel Aerodactyl, sending it crashing into the ground. Claire takes joy in the battle as her Dodrio fights "valiantly". However, Aerodactyl keeps fighting and attacks Dodrio Iron Head. Claire orders Dodrio to jump and perform Drill Peck, but Dodrio is unresponsive and is rammed by the Iron Head. Dodrio manages to recover from the massive attack, but it runs wildly across the gym grounds, leading Yazmyne to recall that Thrash causes confusion. Aerodactyl chases after the speedy Dodrio but cannot catch it, and Claire says that her bird Pokemon knows such a risky move because she knows how Dodrio can get when confused. In confusion, animals can revert to their most natural instincts, such as Dodrio reverting to its Run Away ability. Moments later, Dodrio comes to its senses and fires a Tri-Attack. Yazmyne orders Hyper Beam, and the massive attack overwhelms the Tri-Attack and strikes Dodrio with a powerful hit, sending it crashing into the gym wall, unable to battle. The audience jeers Yazmyne for one-upping Claire. Gothita and Surskit continue to cheer for Yazmyne though while their trainers note the tough crowd. The gym leader pouts a little as she recalls her Dodrio, and she makes Furret her second Pokemon. Aerodactyl takes the lead with Aerodactyl, and Furret uses Me First, striking Aerodactyl first with its own Ancient Power. Aerodactyl recovers from the super-effective blow and dives in with Thunder Fang. Furret curls in into a ball with Defense Curl, and its increased defenses defends against Aerodactyl's attack. Claire finds her Furret adorable, and with Furret literally in Aerodactyl's jaws, the Normal-Type uncurls and releases an Ice Beam, the attack freezing Aerodactyl's jaws. Furret jumps from Aerodactyl and Claire orders Slam. Furret comes down, striking Aerodactyl with its powerful tail. Aerodactyl endures the hit, but Furret latches onto Aerodactyl's back. Aerodactyl flails around the gym as Claire's fans cheer for her. Furret hits Aerodactyl with Ice Beam, freezing Aerodactyl in place. Yazmyne orders Hyper Beam, and Claire orders a third Ice Beam. Aerodactyl shatters his icy prison and the ice around his mouth as he unleashes Hyper Beam, and the attacks collide. The two moves push each other back, but Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam proves superior and strikes the ground around Furret sending it flailing in the air. Aerodactyl then strikeswith Ancient Power. Furret curls into a ball with Defense Curl. When Furret lands, however, it uncurls and reveals itself unable to battle. Aerodactyl smiles in victory, and Claire is surprised two of her Pokemon were taken out whilst Yazmyne still had all three of her options. Megumi is largely impressed with Aerodactyl's resilience since Aerodactyl are defensively a "frail species." Bagon cheers in jubilee. Even so, Dodrio and Furret, especially the Ice Beam, has taken a toll on Aerodactyl. Claire sends out her last Pokemon, an Eevee. Yazmyne starts her battle with Aerodactyl's Iron Head for a hard strike. Claire has admittedly had enough of the Rock-Type attack and has Eevee jump over Aerodactyl and plans to smash Aerodactyl's back with Iron Tail. Aerodactyl dodges and turns back to release Ancient Power. Eevee runs quickly and jumps. Aerodactyl knocks the Ancient Power back with Iron Tail. Ancient Power explodes on Aerodactyl quickly knowing him out. Yazmyne recalls Aerodactyl not surprised by the results, but Bagon is devastated to see his idol defeated. Claire proposes a battle of the Eevee. Yazmyne considered weakening Eevee with her Elekid, but this matchup would be much more fun. Yazmyne orders Eevee onto the field, and she rushes out ready to battle. The referee begins the match. Yazmyne's Eevee attacks with Hidden Power, but Claire's Eevee burrows into the ground, dodging. Eevee scans the battlefield only to be struct when Claire's bursts out of the ground. Eevee attempts another Hidden Power, but is blocked by a barrier of Protect. The two Normal-Type clash in the air with Iron Tail. Claire's Eevee descends burrowing with Dig. Yazmyne orders Eevee to use Iron Tail when the other Eevee emerges. However, Claire's Eevee comes out of the hole she came from, Claire not wanting to fall for Yazmyne's plan. Instead, Claire orders a barrage of Shadow Ball around Eevee's feet. The ground around Eevee explodes, and a dust cloud emerges, blocking Yazmyne's view of Eevee and Eevee gets dust in her eyes. Claire proposes to "try again" with Dig. An unsuspecting Eevee is struck as the other Eevee bursts from the ground. Claire orders it to descends with Iron Tail. Hearing the clamor in the puff of dust, Yazmyne orders Eevee to dodge strike with her own Iron Tail. Eevee opens her eyes and jumps to dodge the Iron Tail, before striking her opponent, thrusting her out of the cloud. The cloud soon dissipates and Eevee unleashes Hidden Power, which Claire's Eevee blocks with Protect. Yazmyne's Eevee responds with Double Team, surrounding her opponent with clones. Claire orders to Shadow Ball to eliminate some of the clones, but there are too many and it is barraged by a flurry of Hidden Power. The clones begin to dissipate and Yazmyne's Eevee is struck with Iron Tail. Claire's Eevee is showing signs of tire, but burrows into the ground. Yazmyne remarks that Bagon wouldn't have stood a chance against this Pokemon. She orders Eevee to be alert. Feeling the vibrations beneath her, Eevee jumps back as Claire's bursts through the ground, and Yazmyne quickly orders Trump Card. Eevee generates six red plate and flings them at Eevee. Claire orders Protect, but it lacks the footing and focus to generate the barrier. Claire's Eevee is struck to the ground, and the referee declares it unable to battle, giving Yazmyne the win. The crowd is left astonished and upset. Claire tells them all to stop. She recalls Eevee and pouts that it only took Yazmyne two Pokemon to bear her three, and Yazmyne chuckles but quickly apologizes for rudely calling out Claire to battle. Claire admits Yazmyne is right, she's not a very good gym leader so she needs to train more instead of throwing parties. Eevee jumps onto Yazmyne's shoulders, and the referee presents the Charm Badge to Yazmyne on behalf of Claire. Later that evening, Claire is with her Pokemon, taking down the party favors across the city with help from the citizens. Yazmyne, Emma, and Megumi join her with their Pokemon. Claire tells them that she checked the books on the city and its restaurants and casinos have been losing tons of money that comes with all of her discounts from the parties. She still intends to have a party once a month, but she needs be wiser about how she takes care of the city. Claire then tells Yazmyne that the next closest Gym is in Aster Town, which Yazmyne decides to make her next destination. She also tells them of a small tournament happening in the city in three weeks. Megumi considers entering, but Emma says she and Surskit need to train for the next contest. The episode ends with the city taking down more party decorations. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Claire, the Carnation City Gym Leader, and earns the Charm Badge *Yazmyne's Aerodactyl learns Ancient Power *Yazmyne learns about the Aster Discharge *Yazmyne and her rivals part ways Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Megumi *Emma *Claire *Nurse Joy *Referee *Civilians Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Dodrio (Claire's) *Furret (Claire's) *Eevee (Claire's) Category:Riau Adventures Category:Episodes with Gym Battles